


Wild Rover

by an_romanoff



Category: Castle
Genre: Family Saga, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2013, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_romanoff/pseuds/an_romanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В семье Кевина Райана есть традиция - петь сыновьям песню о диком разбойнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Rover

Брайан Райан с рождения жил в Нью-Йорке и за всю свою жизнь так и не нашел времени съездить с соседний город, не говоря уже о том, чтобы собраться и посетить землю предков. Брайан Райан предпочитал местные бургеры традиционному рагу из баранины, которое с такой любовью готовила его жена по праздникам, и украдкой ел на завтрак тосты вместо свежеиспеченного хлеба по дедовским рецептам. Все это не мешало Брайану считать себя настоящим ирландцем.

Отец Брайана, ирландский эмигрант во втором поколении Шон Райан, постоянно говорил: «Главное, что должен сделать ирландский мужчина, — воспитать сына». У самого Шона их было трое, и Брайан, глядя на старших братьев и их крепкие семьи, всегда знал, что он тоже не подведет отца и всех своих предков вплоть до десятого колена. К сожалению, мечтам Брайана суждено было исполниться, лишь когда ему исполнилось тридцать пять. Тогда его, гордого отца трех прекрасных дочерей, но все еще не настоящего, по его мнению, ирландца, осчастливили новостью, что жена родила долгожданного сына.

Маленький Кевин буквально с колыбели слушал семейные легенды о похождениях старших поколений семейства Райанов, в которых его отец занимал немаловажное место. Иногда, во время особых торжеств, Брайан позволял себе перебрать виски, и тогда, посадив сына рядом, рассказывал очередную историю о своем буйном прошлом и обязательно пел песню о диком разбойнике, который всегда возвращался в отчий дом за покаянием. Эта песня переходила в их семье от отца к сыну, и он не мог изменять традициям. Мистер Райан считал, что сын должен расти, руководствуясь позитивными примерами, а кто, как не настоящий ирландец, мог этим примером служить? Сам Кевин впоследствии не мог с точностью сказать, что он сделал первым: научился осознанно говорить или смог без запинки декламировать текст песни. 

Достигнув десятилетнего возраста, Кевин Райан начал замечать, что отец практически перестал петь даже по особым случаям; вместо этого он теперь только наблюдал с тоской, как сын забирается с ногами в кресло и утыкается в очередную книжку о приключениях, в то время как его кузены-одногодки резвятся в доме, превращая вазы в груды осколков, а аккуратные клумбы — в горы развороченной земли. Старшие Райаны, глядя на такое поведение молодежи, демонстративно хмурились и детей наказывали, но про себя улыбались и очень гордились, что сыновья росли настоящими мужчинами. Кевин, в свою очередь, исправно ходил в католическую школу и не ввязывался в дружеские потасовки, которые так любили устраивать его кузены, на радость матери и к молчаливому неудовольствию отца. Ему даже и в голову не могло прийти, что песня о диком разбойнике могла иметь для его отца какой-то сакральный смысл и на самом деле представляла из себя не просто элемент ирландского фольклора, а самую что ни на есть инструкцию о том, как должен себя вести настоящий, по мнению семейства Райанов, ирландец. 

Кевину было пятнадцать лет, три месяца и четыре дня, когда он первый раз в жизни заявился домой с разбитой губой и синяком под глазом. Сам Кевин, разумеется, не знал своего точного возраста, у него не возникало и мысли, что такая ерунда может иметь значение, однако у Брайана Райана было на этот счет совершенно другое мнение. Пока жена хваталась за сердце и колдовала над лицом мальчика, отец семейства внутренне ликовал и мысленно уже заносил эту дату в семейный альманах. Первая драка единственного сына определенно была событием мирового масштаба, как, например, первая стрижка или первый выпавший зуб, и мистеру Райану уже не терпелось рассказать об этом всем своим родственникам. Однако его мечтам о героических подвигах сына не суждено было сбыться: виновато уставившись в пол, Кевин рассказал, что он всего-навсего упал с лестницы, зачитавшись очередной книжкой. Он понимает, что это очень неправильно — читать не ходу, но просто ничего не мог с собой поделать: уж больно интересная была книга.  
Возможно, подумал Брайан Райан, сидя в ближайшем пабе и подливая виски из пузатой бутылки, стоило отдать ребенка в секцию по боксу вместо католической школы. 

Кузена Джерри забрали прямо с улиц Манхэттена за сбыт героина, когда Кевин сдавал экзамены в выпускном классе. Тетя Меган рыдала у них на кухне двое суток подряд, снова и снова жалуясь на своё горе матери Кевина. Она старалась приглушать голос, чтобы не привлекать внимание детей, но юный наследник Брайана Райана все равно умудрился расслышать большую часть. Бедный Джерри, когда его взяли, был настолько под кайфом, что на полном серьёзе принялся втолковывать арестовывавшим его копам, будто вещество в пакетиках — это ни в коем случае не наркотик, а самая что ни на есть настоящая лепреконская пыльца, которая существует и приносит удачу посильнее, чем легендарное лепреконское золото.  
Младшие родственники и раньше рассказывали Кевину, что вхожи в серьезные компании и живут по законам улицы, как положено настоящим мужчинам, пока он, как последняя девчонка, корпит над учебниками по математике. Но о том, что их хваленые вечеринки могут приводить к таким серьезным последствиям, никто ему почему-то не говорил.  
Джерри выделили гражданского защитника, а дядя Эндрю неделю пил, не просыхая, кочуя от одного родственника к другому, а когда набирался до беспамятства — пел песню о диком разбойнике, периодически обещая отомстить тем, кто свел его сына с пути истинного. Получив приговор — два года лишения свободы за распространение наркотиков — Джерри впервые в жизни заплакал прямо в зале суда, а Кевин после этого сказал отцу, что собирается поступать в полицейскую академию. Брайан не нашел, что ответить. 

Ничто не могло заставить Брайана Райана преодолеть предрассудки и смириться с «предательством» сына. Кевин работал сначала в наркополиции, избавляя улицы от смертоносной дряни; он рисковал собой, внедряясь под прикрытием в настоящую мафию; наконец, его взяли в самый престижный отдел — отдел убийств. Но отец, которого Кевин называл про себя не иначе как «твердолобым ирландцем», продолжал считать сына неудачником, не способным понять семейную мудрость. Кевин Райан не стал диким разбойником, и в глазах Брайана это было знаком его собственной несостоятельности как ирландца.  
Поэтому Кевин так никогда и не рассказал отцу, что все-таки смог понять смысл старой семейной песни, прочувствовал его буквально на своей шкуре, хоть и ни разу не ввязавшись в дворовую драку. Когда Локвуд и его подельники пытали их с Эспозито в заброшенном хранилище, Райана поддерживала и помогала держать язык за зубами не только вера в то, что Беккет и Касл спешат к ним на помощь. Райан, выпускник католической школы, лучше всех в своей параллели исполнявший “Ave Maria”, не читал в тот момент никаких молитв — он повторял про себя песню о диком разбойнике, снова и снова, пока Локвуд окунал его в ледяную воду. Кевин просто не мог позволить себе сдаться, так и не дождавшись от отца одобрения.

Брайан Райан вырастил сына, став-таки настоящим ирландцем, и дождался рождения двух замечательных внучек — спасибо старшей дочери. Но одна вещь все равно не позволяла ему чувствовать себя по-настоящему счастливым: у него по-прежнему не было прямого наследника по мужской линии, и Брайану некому было петь песню о диком разбойнике. Для любого среднестатистического нью-йоркца семья Райана сама по себе могла бы считаться большим достижением, но Брайан был человеком старой закалки и твердых убеждений и считал, что в клане Райанов всегда должен быть наследник-мужчина.  
Судьба не заставила себя долго ждать: Дженни, его невестка, объявила, что ждет ребенка, всего через год после свадьбы, и старик Райан незамедлительно растрезвонил всему свету о том, что у него скоро появится внук, настоящий ирландец.

Кевин Райан надеялся, что у него родится дочка.


End file.
